A shooting star and a black rose meets
by bill1229
Summary: New summary: yusei and Akiza meet for first time and with the help of there friends overcome many obstacles both personal and Destiny's.
1. Revelations

Authors note : hay its bill this was my first fan fiction just to note I have re written this chapter only to sort out my punctuation mistakes its still has the original story ok enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yugioh related

**Akizas**** flashback**

"**Akiza you don't have to be alone these marks we have connects us to each other I don't know what there for but we can find out together as friends".**

**"****Friends I don't need friends and I especially don't need you as a friend yusei fudo". **

**"****Akiza you don't have to be alone in the world I know you have only seen the bad side of people but give it another chance you don't have to go on in life with hate an revenge in your heart". **

**"****Than what am I so post to do give it up? embrace it? hates all I know...enough!". Akizas hair clip falls to the floor letting her magnolia hair lose.**

**"****I synchro summen black rose dragon now rose tentacles destroy shield warrior **

**"****Ugh that's not good"**

**Yusei lp 1600 **

**"****Now black rose dragon attack yusei directly"**

**"****Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" **

**Yusei was engulfed into ****black rose dragons flames **

**"****Now where's your speeches where are your friends now yusei"**

**"****Right here Akiza in my deck every card I play every duel I win every loss my friends are in my heart and soul". **

**Yusei emerged from the fire badly hurt the raven haired duelist barely being able to ****stand with a few cuts and burns on his body **

**"****H-how did you survive that you life points should have dropped to 0"**

**Lp 100 **

**"****Just...before..you destroyed shield warrior I activated my trap gift of the mystical elf it increases my life points by 300 for each monster on the...field"**

**A****s yusei said this his conscious fading away **

**"****See yusei anyone who try to help aways gets hurt it because of these accursed marks of our its only caused me trouble and pain in my life and why should I deserve any different I'm a monster". **

**"****No Akiza your not an monster your beautiful just like your dragon learn to embrace it **

**Why so you ****can stop me yusei like everyone else in my life"**

**"****Your wrong Akiza I never wanted to stop you I wanted to save you. But if you don't believe me let my cards do the talking its my turn" Akiza is shocked to her core no one not even sayer has said that to her he always its too late for me to be saved **

**Yusei 100 Akiza 2600. **

**"****First of all I will activate lighting vortex by discarding one card all face up monsters are destroyed". **

**Black rose dragon and rose tentacles was hit ****by yellow lighting and burst into picials **

**"****Now I active monster reborn and I will bring back junk warrior. Now I summen nitro synchron and I activate level changer this let's me change one of the levels of one of my monster's so I will chose junk warrior to level I tune junk warrior and nitro synchon to summen stardust dragon" **

**The two small monsters are enveloped in green ring and are changed into a big white ball of energy which transforms into a big silver ****dragon it wings stretches out nearly over the huge stadium everyone watches in aww.**

**"****Now I activate forbidden charice which increases my monster's attack by 400 but negatives my monsters stardust attack Akiza directly show her that nothings too late" **

**The mighty dragon compiles ****with his masters command stardust conjures a ball of energy and blasts it at Akiza still dubstruck by what yusei has done has said he wanted to save me she was so happy she didn't even feel stardusts attack just Strength but not her own its was yuseis heart and soul his resolve.**

**Akiza 0 yusei 100**

Akiza than snaps out of her flash back she was back at the Arcadia movement her home that didn't feel home. Ever since that duel Akiza have been having second thoughts about everything she knows even sayers too his teachings even. She gets up in her trade mark corset she had always had a certain liking for victoren styles of steps out to her room balcony she looks out to the satellite and mumbles "yusei help me"unknowingly to Akiza yusei is currently being confronted by one of his oldest childhood friend karlin.

Well what do you think please give me feedback this is my first story and I would appreciate your views thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note hay this is my next chapter this time it will be listed longer than my last so here it his also I don't own anything yugioh related

Cach up yusei pov

after the duel with Akiza yuseis next task was to defeat jack and get his friends back from Goodwin not an easy feet but he beat jack once he can do it again

Yusie made his way to Akiza. When he got to her Akiza was doing her best not to look directly into yusies cobolt eyes instead she was analysing the damage black rose had done she thought it wasn't bad because he's was still standing. But she was seriously wrong when he got up close she was horrified the raven haired man had many burns and cuts on his body some of which was soaking his clothes in blood its looked like the petals made the cuts than the fire synsed the cuts at the same time it must have been painful to endure.

Yusei was about to say something made him it was Akiza she burst into tears yusei was confused intill what she had said

Yusei how can you stand there in your condition how yusei HOW

... Because I here to help you Akiza

After yusei had said this there was a silence that was broke up by some stranger with brown hair and wearing a brown trench coat

Back off fudo have you caused enough damage for one day as he looked the man was already walking Akiza off the field wrapped in his coat she turned back and mumbled something as if it was a thank you yusei greatly inspired by this than made his way to Goodwin

2days later

Kalin what are you doing here

Quite easy yusei I'm here to send you to the nertherworld

But kalin we were friends...

Once friends but friends dosent stab each other in the the back

But kalin that's not what happened

Save it I came here to send you to the never world

Than kalin showed his sign on his arm which glowed bright purple and it separated yusei from crow now yusei get ready for the duel for a life time yusies tail mark glowed bright red in response to kalins dark signer powers

Akizas pov

Ahh this blased mark what's going on

The claw signer touched her mark and immediately new yusei was in trouble but what's going on what kind of trouble yusei is in

Than out of no where a powerfull pain had hit here out of nowhere

What's are you doing yusei

Back to the satellite

Earthbound immortal kin kon pack a bo attack yusei directly

Noooooo ... Yuseis last thoughts everyone I've failed to stop the dark signers I'm sorry

than out of nowhere yuseis duel runner broke it launched yusei from his seat causing the tailed signer too roll uncontrollable across the floor but it was brought to a halt when the ground kalins immortal up rooted stopped his fall only to covered his body leaving him traped in a pile of rock slowly bleeding to death yusei than herd kalin said something but he passed out and was woken when his friend crow calling his name

Crows pov

I can't believe what happened kalin you are gonna pay friend or no friend

YUSEI

As the red headed man raced to where his friend lay he dug through the pile of rocks covering yuseis body he dug for what seemed to be forever till he had noticed yuseis hand the red headed dueles quickly pulled his friend out of the rubble and set him on his duel runner only praying for his friends survival as he raced to the only person who can help.

Mather pov

The black haired women was awwoken by crows call what ever it was it better be important she made her way to the door only to see the red haried man infront of hard panting covered with dirt sweat and BLOOD before she could get one word out she was intrupted by crow screening yusei needs help he's

Before crow could finish she called for the doctor and told crow to bring yusei in.

Yusei pov

Yusei had regained consinous only to see crow picking him up and taking him to a room with A table in the centre and a light that was very poorly lighting the room. Than yusei faded out of consinous only to wake up imedatly seeing a man in a surgical mask pulling out a long peice of metal from his adument the pain hit yusei like a truck imedatly he felt the blood that was pouring out his wounds the consent stench of blood filling the air and the doctors constantly riping peices of metal from his adument and all the bruises and broken bones in his body all the pain sending yusei in a state of lifeless than as yuseis life flashed before his eyes a certain women ruled his thought he was happy to see her in his mind he was running to her in a emty white space only to see her get surrounded by purple flames and a lizard attacking her and as he ran to her she got further and further away in the distance than as he saw her disappearing the mark of a spider came out of nowhere destroying the satellite and kalin laughing as all his friends luner Leo jack crow at his feet defeated than they are surrounded by purple flames engulfing them and the tail signed helplessly watched as he's was endless running but they only get futher away he screems but to no avail no one here's him and the crimson dragon falls to the earth being imprisend in the nazcar lines being surrounded by the purple flames than as the raven haired man stops and sinks to the floor earth bound immortal kon caca bo than grabs the deverstated yusei and pulls him down a pool of darkness while kalin menacingly laughts in the back ground.

Akizas pov

Akiza is now on the floor cause of the intence pain in her arm something was badly wrong her mark never ever hurt this much in all the years she had it had to be yusei she didn't know how or what happened all she knew yusei was in great pain could this have something to do with these marks.

Sayers pov.

Dam that yusei fudo if he didn't intervene with his plans than he would have Goodwin on his knees dam it and Akiza wouldn't be performing less than what's expected it took her 15 turn to defeat the simulater and her physic power is weaker now since that duel and it took her more time just to knock down a simple dummy with her power could it be that shes falling for that satellite

The physic got up and went to his computer

I wonder who this yusei character could really be what is he hiding if I can uncover the truth about him he might be very helpful to me in the future hmmmm. The brown haired physic cracked an mencigly grin.

And with that the chaper two is done hope you liked it also comment please it will help me with future story's


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note hay its me hope you enjoy this chapter

I don't own anything related to yugioh

It's a dark room which reaked of the smell of blood the tail signer tried his best to get up but the pain in his body is two great after a few attempts he decided to stop what is this place yusei thought back to his memories he instantly reconzed where he was be was a Marthers how did he get here his thoughts was instantly intill his thoughts was intrupted by a certain redheaded friend of his.

Yusei your up good as crow came in with a plate of fruit

Crow what happened?

you mean you don't remember... Right well you were dueling kalin

Crow tells yusei of the whole story of what happened when yusei passed out

And marther and the doctors here did surgery on you and that's how you here with us today

Yusei dubstruck of what happened so how long have I've been out

Half a day

Half a day dam I need to get up... Ahhhhh

Easy yus you won't be moving for a while the doctor said you should lay down and rest while u recover

But the dark signers

Are not your cosern right now you can't face them now if you do they will certainly succeed in killing you this time

There was abreif silence in the room until it was interupted by marther

YUSEI I hope your not planning on uping an leaving are you

I leave you two alone maybe marther can snap some sense into you crow takes and apple from the plate and leaves

Yusei what have you been doing

Marther grabs the plate and starts cutting up the fruit

Marther you don't understand the dark signers will destroy our home

Yusei you don't understand you can't just be running off to save the world on your own you got friends who are willing to do anything to help you

But marther ...

Yusei you almost died you can't do everything yourself

Yusei was stunned by what marther had said unable to come up with an counter argument

Good now eat you fruit. Yusei slumps over and eats his fruit disappointed marther had yet again made him speechless just like when he was a kid.

Akizas pov

Whatevers happend its over now I hope yusei alright

Why am I so worried about that satellite why I'm the black rose which I...I...

Akiza now remembering what yusei said during there duel

Maybe yuseis right... No sayer said it's too late to get saved but...

Agh dam that yusei.

Sayers pov

Dam its been nearly a full day and nothing what has this kid got to hide and why is Goodwin hiding it so hard fine if he keeps it hidden fine than he can keep his secrets sayer smashed down on the keyboard which shakes his entire desk than on the computer screen password accepted hmmmm this could be promising

A day later

Akiza don't tell me your thinking about what that satellite had said during your duel he was trying to throw you off Akiza you don't need to be saved

I know sayer the moments my home I won't leave you guy after all what you did for me

That's good to here Akiza now..

Sayer what are you going to do now with those kids dont hurt them anymore

Akiza you don't have to worry about that now I'm not going to hurt them

Now akaza I must leave I got a rodent problem to deal with

Yusei pov

Yusei was resting after the talk he had with marther but the raven haired signer wasn't having plesent dreams instead the opisite the man was in the white room again only to see A tower surrounded by purple flames and a lizard and a huming bird destroying the building he only could watch as the building was being torn apart than there was a screem at frist yusei thought he was hearing things intill the screem was louder and the person was in distress yusei ran inside the building which was collapsing only to find the source of the sound was Akiza who now was colasping on the floor and in the distance a black haired women laughing yusei looked closer only to notice the women had a mark on her arm it was a lizard shape and it glowed purple she must be a dark signer yusei looked at her she than just disappeared yusei was now confused than yusei went to Akiza went to her and as he went to touch his hand just want through her it's as if he's got no body what's happening Akiza wake up AKIZA

30min earlier crow pov

Yusei what have you got your self into

Thanks out of nowhere yuseis mark glowed bright red blinding crow for a brief second then when crow regained his sight he looked back and trying his best to wake up yusei it was like his spirit has disappeared from his body

Back with Yusei

Akiza wake up dam it yusei once again tried to lift her but to no avail his hands just went through her than Akizas mark just than lit up yusei was than hit by some energy it felt weird yusei than tried to lift Akiza this time it worked he carried her out the building and got her outside where there was just destruction he headed to the nearest ambulance and put her in without the med crew notesing him.

Akiza pov

Where am I the claw so singer looked down only to see yusei but she was shocked she could see right through him it's like he's a ghosts yusei than he just evaporated into little ball of color and disappeared could it be hallucination or was he really there

Akiza than passed out again thinking about what gone on.

Yusei pov

Yusei felt his spirit flying towards the satellite and back to his body all he had was questions of what happened. To him as soon he landed in his body he got up way too fast so fast he fell off the bed he was on and on the cold hard floor after the sound of the crash crow quickly raced too the room checking his friend is alright

Yus what happened.

Alot crow argh the raven hared signer still recovering from his wounds failed to get up

Two days later

Jack luna and Leo was with Akiza at the hospital Leo had just recovered from his duel with sayer and luna was still figuring out what acient fair dragon had said to find reguless and jack who just had his duel runner repaired

Two people was talking with a doctors about Akiza it was her parents.

Mr inzinski your daughter are in perfect health but the reason I think she's in this coma is because of some heart break she may have suffered so what can we do well I'm sorry but I have no idea to help I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do...

That's terrible isnr there anyway that we could do for Akiza you know use are signer powers or something

I'm sorry luna but it's not going to be that simple we need someone who knows the true Akiza and with sayer out the picture than that only leaves one person

Jack walks over to Mr inzinski

Hi I'm jack atles and I think I know the perfect person to help Akiza out his name is yusei fudo


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hay its bill here frist of all I like to say thanks to **FiringShootingStar for her support and gotta be annoying** for being brave enough for giving me criticism. And I like to say the reason some of my spelling are weird is because my computer auto corrects them the wrong way. Also don't be afraid to comment on my work I actually don't mind whatever your comments weather there good or bad ok now ill get on with this chapter.

I don't own anything to do with yugioh hope you enjoy this chapter.

It's mid day in the satellite at marthas and a yusei has recovered Alot since his duel with kalin he currently trying to move about marthas without falling down with the aid of his friends crow and blister.

Yuseis POV

"so yus you finally up"

"yes I'm glad finally I can move I was about to go insane staying in that sugary room..Agh "

Yusei had walked and tripped over marthas Steps only to get caught by blister.

"whoa yusei don't push yourself too hard"

"I know thanks blister... So any news on what happened last night at neo domino city"

"yes lots apparently to sector security says it was just an freak earthquake"...

"but let me guess it's a cover up by Goodwin to try to hide the truth " crow interupted

"you hit the nail on the head my red headed friend ... I hacked into the surveillance nearby and well take a look"

The computer hacker showed yusei and crow a video of Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu and Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua destroying the Arcadia two duelist saw in shock at the two immortals tearing apart the arcadia building with there might.

"So what do you think yusei"

"the dark signers need to be stopped"

"we all know that but how"

"I don't know crow to be honest the only person who has any answers in Godwin and he's in the city"

"why can't you go the same way as you did before you know through that sewage tunnel"

"well A the have been more security measures taken to stop anyone getting through that way again.B even if the security wasn't there I have to wait an entire month for them to do the clean up. And C my duel runner is still were kalin almost KILLED ME."

The hacker and duelist was suddenly surprised by yuseis outburst but they soon realized why yusei was all of a sudden angry it had been the fact he's been helpless in bed for while the world had been colasping round them for the past week.

The raven haired duelist suddenly realized what he was doing and calmed down.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to lose my temper with you im..."

"its fine yus... We're all had times where we was annoyed"

"crows right and anyway least you have tour health"

The three men laughed at this more than they should didn't notice the government helicopter approaching marthas intill it was very close.

The three men men suddenly stopped laughing and snapped to all the introductions was done yusei was sitting with a nervous looking mr inzinski infront of him in marthas dining room.

"so... your dear old dad than I'm afraid that I haven't herd any shining recommendations about you" the raven haired man said coldly

"so you herd of me off Akiza than"

"yes not exactly farther of the year senator"

"okay I deserved that.. But I'm not here for me I'm here for Akiza"

"for Akiza?" Yusei remembering his dream about her two days ago

"yes you see Akizas is in hospital because of some heart brake she had suffered and well jack believes that your the only one who can help her..."

"HANG ON before my yusei goes off you better explain the whole situation" Martha butted in scornfully to the senator.

"yes well as you said before I'm not exactly farther of the year it was my first year as a senator I had important work to do.."

"more important than your own daughter" Yusei scornfully added

"yes well I.. Was working most of the time and well I missed Akizas birthday she wouldn't touch her cake in till I got home and by that time I got home she had cried herself too sleep by than. Thats was when all the trouble started I got her a deck for her birthday and you see scince had to go to work often I dueled her when ever we got a chance and it worked for a while she was getting better using her deck. Aaand well one day we were dueling and well the project I was working on had took a bad turn it ended I had to get to work out immediately Akiza wasn't happy she was furious she played her trap and it came to life. It hit me hard I was scared of what happend that I didn't consider what Akiza was going through a mark apperd on her arm and she was crying she was coming closer too me and...and...I...told her to..stayaway...you...you..mon...monster." the older man than broke down on the table desraced of what he said

"you told your daughter she was a monster the one moment she needed you the most."

"I know what I did was wrong but I was scared than after that Akiza got Alot worse Akiza couldn't be around other kids so I sent her to duel academy hopping she learn to control her powers better with the people that only made things worse for Akiza she ran from duel academy to the one place she could go home but when she got home she saw how happy me and my wife was there without her I don't know how long she was there but I never forget the look on her face she used her powers and broke all the windows and she ran to that arcadia movement and we haven't seen her ever scince".that was the last straw for the man's nerves he broke down on the table with descrace and shame and pain having to tell that story the room went cold for a minute only to be interupted by yusei

"well senator come on I thought you wanted to help your daughter"

The man's eyes filled up with hope within a second

One flight later

"Yusei you back"

The twins ran to yusei

Yusei just walked passed them straight into the room where Akiza yusei approached Akizas bed he saw her crying yusei took off his glove to wipe away her tears and gently said

"Akiza its me yusei "

As soon as Akiza herd this she recognise the voice belonged to this filled her with strength she had got up out of the bed.

"Yusei is that you"

"yes it is don't worry you be fine now you're with friends"

"Yusei what happened?".

"its a long story Akiza"

Akiza looked round her room and noticed her parents she instantly grabed her duel disk ready for anything.

"what are they doing here Yusei"

"they're here because they care for you"

"they don't care about me those stranger's ruined my life"

"Akiza..."

"enough of this yusei I'm through with you and your signers its about time I erase you from my memories as well"

The physic duelist removed her hair clip which created a massive gust blowing everything out its path.

"Akiza I didn't want it to come to this .. Leo pass my your duel disk"

"okay yusei "

The green headed boy took of his disk and passed it to yusei

"right get out of here now everyone"

As yusei did this everyone went behind the see through wall

"All right Akiza its me and you let's duel"

"I thought you never ask yusei"

Authors note: right hope you enjoyed this story next chapter is yusei and Akizas duel and will our hero get over his fear of dueling or will Akiza crush are yusei before he draws his card.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: hay its me hope you enjoying the story now let's get ready for Yuseis and Akizas long awaited duel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with yugioh

"Akiza were here to help"

"help ever scince you signers turned up my life have been destroyed not it's about time I do the same to you Yusei"

"Akiza were not your enemy were here to help..."

"save it yusei I will start off"

Akizas Lp 4000 Yusei 4000

"now I think I start off with my which of the black forest in defence mode and a face down now I end my turn"

A woman appears with dark hair and a third eye on her head wearing a black cloak

Atk 1100 def 1200

"Akiza you leave me with no choice I summen speed warrior to the field and since it's his first turn out his attack doubles during the battle phase"

Atk 900-1800

"now speed warrior attack Akiza which"

The warrior runs at the which..

"hold on now I activate chaos burst I can activate this card by tributing one monster on my field and I get to destroy your speed warrior plus you lose a 1000 life points"

"what..!"

The which goes into the trap and a fire tornado blasts out the card and destroys speed warrior and sends Yusei into the wall behind him blood escapes out his mouth as the raven haired duelist lay slightly dazed by the blast

"and thanks to my which when she is sent to the graveyard I can select one monster with 1500 or less defence from my deck and I chose twilight rose knight"

"I place one card face down and end my turn"

"so Yusei how are you still here to save me "

"Akiza it doesn't matter how many times you knock me down I will still aways get up because your my friend Akiza"

"enough of this its about time I should end this I summen twilight rose knight"

Atk 1000 def 1000

"and when's he's summed I get to special summen a level 4 plant monster too the field so meet lord poison now I tune you with my knight to summen my black rose dragon"

The knight turns to 3 green rings and it surrounds lord poisoning all the starts all combine to create a red and black dragon. And when the dragon summed a huge gust of wind was created which blows all the medical equipment round the room.

"now I equip my dragon with thorn of malice which increases my dragons attack by 600"

Atk 2400-3000

"now my dragon end this duel"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

The raven haired duelist was engulfed in black rose dragons attack.

"now Yusei you are gone from my life"

"no Yusei you can't be gone no.."

As the twins cried

As the flames died down from black roses attack a figure emerged but it was not Yusei it was a dark shadow that covered something than the figure emerged to everyone's surprise it was a dark version of Yusei his eyes were no longer cobolt blue they were dark blue the criminal marker tuned into a dark signer mark and Yuseis clothing was the same as the dark signers.

"Yusei what have you done and how are you standing?" the physic duelist demanded of the figure

"Yusei don't compare me with that peace of trash you insect"

"than where is he"Leo piped up

"oh well let's just say he's sleeping after you blasted him I saw my chance and took over his body"

"took over his body!"

"yes you see he was so badly hurt by your infernal dragon of yours that his will was weakened and well that's were I came in and took over"

"but I won the duel so why are you here"

"well actually Yusei activated his trap nutrients z it gives him 4000 life points which activates if he's about to lose 2000 so really he just tied the score"

"bring him back so we can settle the score"

"how about no ...I'm gonna play while I'm out and I think your the perfect person for me to have my fun with Akiza inzinski" the physic duelist was than shaken to the core this isn't the man that trying too help her this is something else pure evil

Than the dark Yusei body just twitched

"oh Yusei did not like that idea...Agh dam you you really don't like that at all do you let the duel commence"

Dark Yusei 4000 Akiza 4000

"let my turn oh I know what to do frist of all I summen junk snychron and thanks to his ability I get to summen speed warrior from the graveyard now I activate double summen now I get to summen another monster this turn now meet the calculator a machine appered with a x300 on it head now I tune junk snychron and speed warrior to summen junk warrior and when he's synchro summend he gains Atk equal to all levels 2 monsters on my field"

"but the calculator has no attack points"

"yes that's true my dear but he has a special ability he gains 300 Atk for the combined leves of all the monsters on my field so since he's level 2 and junk warrior is level 5 his attack is..."

"2100"

"yes and that's makes junk warriors 4400 now I activate my last card double attack by discarding one monster card from my hand I can select one monster on my field can attack two times as long as it's lower level so I discard hyper synchron so my calculator can attack twice"

"oh no"

"oh yer I forgot to add whoever loses would be sent to the nertherworld now junk warrior attack"

"ahh that was real this isn't the kind Yusei its not good"

Lp 2600

"now the calculator attack"

Lp 500

"no I can't lose I can't Yusei help"the physic duelist on the verge of tears

"oh now you want his help huph you signers least it's a face you know and love will be sending you to the nertherworld...agghhhh Yusei what are you doing Ahhhhggh"

The dark Yusei fell on the floor a bright lights came out of nowhere and when the light faded the regular Yusei was back the dark version of Yusei was now subdued due to the at a cost the normal yusei had suffered the blunt of black rose dragons attack and it was now showing the duelest clothes was soked in blood that was coming from his adument and to top it off Yusei was badly burnt on his satellite duelist was barely standing.

"Yusei your back your back...your back"

The physic duelist didn't care about the match anymore she only cared the man who was helping her was back she ran to the injured duelist and hugged him.

"Yusei your back... I'm sorry for..."

"Akiza as long as your fine I be fine but I think you need to talk to a certain someone"

Yusei pointed to Akizas parents

Mr inzinski piped up

"Akiza were sorry for everything we didn't mean.."

"dad its fine the duel with Yusei showed me that we not all people are perfect even there bad side gets out at time to time"

The physic went to her parents and given them a hug but the physics family reunion was cut short by a loud crash. The physic turned around only to see her savior had clasped on the floor.

"YUSEI!"

Well here's chapter 5 hoped you enjoyed it also please review I would like to know what you think of this story ok by for now


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: hay im back sorry it's been awhile schools a pain in the ass any way chapter 6 enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything yugioh related

Yusei pov flash back

"where am i"

The raven duelist was floating in mid air surrounded by dark waves

"what happened I was dueling with Akiza and her dragon attacked and..."

"Yuuusssseeeeeiiiiiii"

A ghostly voice sounded in the distance disturbing the raven haired man's thoughts.

"Yuuusssseeeeeiiiiiii"

"who are you"

"Yuuusssseeeeeiiiiiii"

The ghostly voice getting closer

"WHO ARE YOU"

A dark shadow leaped out the darkness towards the duelist...

"ahhhhhhhhh"

The tailed signer snapped awake only to find himself in a hospital bed.

"Only a dream"

The tail signer looked around his room and sees Akiza asleep on the side of the bed.

"Akiza"

The raven haired duelist is uplifted seeing Akiza right next to him the duelist just watches in aww for a moment as the physic sleeps while thinking "she's very cute when she's asleep it will be a shame to move". The duelist slowly climbs out of the bed being careful not to wake up Akiza and gets his bed cover and wraps it around the physic than makes his way to the door and grabs his jacket on the way. As soon he's out the door he sees an amused Jack.

"So Yusei enjoying Akizas company" The blond mocked

"Enjoying being the Second best turbo duelist Jack"

The blond duelists face immediately turned red with rage so much in fact the blond fainted through the rush of blood and landed heavy on the floor.

"What was that... Oh that's gotta hurt " Leo had said as he came in the room without notesing yusei

"Yusei your up hay luna get uuuuuummmmppppp"

The raven haired duelist had covered the exited Leos mouth to stop himn wakeing every one else

"shhhhh Leo I'm going out for a bit don't wake anyone up alright"

The green headed duelist just nodded and finished his chocolate and went off and came back with a black marker

"well while your here Yusei you may well help with jacks situation"

A mischievous grin went across both boys faces

Next morning Akiza pov

Akiza had awoken that morning only to find her friend yusei gone where is he?...

Than Akiza though pattern had been broken by the twins laughing in the other room

"hay what's so fun..."

Akiza was stopped in mid sentence due to the jacks face the physic couldn't stop herself from laughing. Jacks face had been graffitied on he had a gotie in black pen on his face with a monobrow put on in black and to top it off he had round circles put around his eyes to make it look like glasses also with the words "uptown girl" across his forehead.

"laugh it up but if I find the person who done this they will pay for messing with the kings beauty"

"what beauty"x3 the twins and physic replied

"infact I would say it's an improvement" lunna added

After an morning of countless jokes at jacks expense Akiza finaly asked

"where's yusei"

"he went out last night he said he be back later" Leo replied

"oh ok so what should we do now"

"breakfast" the twins yelled

15min later

"ahh that was good" Leo said in a relaxed mood

"Leo you are such a pig you ate 15 rice balls 20 fried shrimp 12 fried eggs and 5 pies and while talking at the same time"

"calm down luna a master duelist needs his strength"

"but you are no master duelist"

After lunas comments Leo fell from his chair taken aback by how mean his sister was

While the twins argued about there breakfast akizas mind was on other things like where's yusei gone off too and what are they going to do about the dark signers and who was that man who took over yusei in the duel

"Akiza don't you agree"

"what" the physic being snapped out of her though by luna

"Akiza don't you agree leos table manners are terrible"

"hay im not that bad when I eat least I'm not as slow as you" Leo objected

"thats because I CHEW MY FOOD" luna countered

"I'm not that bad what do you think Akiza"

"well urm" the physic was not wanting to be in this place of the conversation

"yeah tell us Akiza what do you think" luna pressed on

"well the thing is urm"

Then suddenly a familiar voice interrupted the trios debate

"hay guys"

"YUSEI"

The twins rushed and gave the raven haired signer was relived being saved from that awkward situation with the twins than laughed at herself it looks like yusei saved me again the physic the thoughts of the physic was soon stopped as her savior approached her.

"Akiza how are you"

"I-I'm fine yusei"

"good we got Alot of work to do"

At that moment jack walks in face red full of rage

"YUSEI I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DEFILED MY BEATY"

"if you are referring to those drawing on your face ill say it improved your looks"

"I WILL PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL AND MAKE SURE YOU WONT GET OUT AGAIN"

As jack goes to throw a chair at yusei everyone is looking about don't know what's going to happen

"jack if you throw the chair I will tell what happened that night at the satellite when me and crow saw you"

"THATS ENOUGH" the blond went to

Than from behind jack a voice sounded

"no Yusie carry on I very much would like to hear the story"

Everyone is than startled by the orgin of the voice than the room goes silent only for a brief moment only to be broken by Jack

"lazar"

The small clown man smiles as the signers snapped to attention.

Finally I wrote this sorry again for the wait next chapter be up soon it be a bit more detail on the story.


	7. Painful pasts

Authors note: hay its me bill in case you haven't noticed I changed the summary I will be editing my previous chapters because my punctuation is way bad don't worry though the story will be the same.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything yugioh related

**Prologue **

**Since lazar appeared the signers were told Goodwin wanted them the 4 signers and Leo was on the way to Goodwins home in cars Leo and lunna was with Jack while Akiza is with Yusei with truge driving. **

"Yusei do you think Goodwin can be trusted after all what he did to your friends"

"no I don't trust him but Goodwin is the only person who knows what's going on so if we like it or not is out the question but that still doesn't mean we should let our guard down"

Yusei than got out his deck and started shuffling though the looked at yuseis noticing he's got some new cards but yusei got some rare ones were could of he got Akiza noticed yuseis best card stardust dragon she picks it up looking intently into the card.

"Yusei where did you get your stardust"

Yusei turned around to notice Akiza holding his best card

"Well that's along story"

"well this is along journey" the physic smiled.

"well it started off...

All of a sudden the car swerved into a lamp post

truge what was that"

"there's something in the road"

The raven haired signer looked and it was a man the was very big and he had a robot got out the car to question the man only to get his arm grabbed by Akiza

"Yusei be careful" the physic stared into yusies cobolt eyes

"I will ... you stay here I'll be back" the physic let go of Yuseis arm and nodded

The raven haired man approached the man

"who are you"

The man just laughed

"Yusei Fudo we meet at last you look exactly like your father"

"you knew my father?"

"Yes I did funny fate gives me the son of the man who's responsible for the destruction of the satellite and the birth of the dark now his boy will have to make everything right again"

"you lie my father..."

"quite my dear boy you know nothing your father is responsible for what happened 18 years ago and it will be his fault that you and your little girlfriend will suffer ironic too her father also worked with your father"

"what how did akizas father gotten involved"

Than all of the sudden the dark signer stood dubstruck all he knew he needed to get got back into the car.

"Yusei what was that about?"the physic questioned

"I don't know but we should pay a visit to your father"

"why what does my father have to do with any of this"

"I don't know only he can answer that. Truge were taking a detore"

"oh no were going straight to Goodwins you can forget your detore"

"truge you can either take us to my fathers or I can throw you out with my powers and Yusei can drive and you have to explain to Goodwin were two of his signers gone" the physic threatened

"you wouldn't dare" for a moment truge met akizas glare

"okay ill do it just don't do anything"

The signers smiled at there little victory.

Truge started off the car and set off.

**30 minutes later**

"truge you stay here me and Akiza can handed things"

"who thinks ill take orders from a satellite like you im coming in" the police officer declared

"no you stay here truge or would you prefer if Akiza turned you into a toad"

Truge turned his gaze to Akiza who was smiling

"now that I think about it you guys got it I think ill stay in the car"

Now yusei approached the inzinski residence knocked on the door mr inzinski opened his door to see yusei and Akiza he seemed shocked than decided to invite them in.

"well this is a surprise I thought you was with Goodwin"

"we was but something came up dad" the physic replied

"18 years ago to be exact" yusei added in

"what do you mean"

"what do you know about my father"

"what do you mean yusei I don't understand"

"18 years ago the disaster that created the satellite my father was involved and you know what's gone on" the raven haired signer was on the brink of rage

Akiza was slightly taken aback by yuseis anger

"Yusei.. Fine 18 years ago a scientists known as professor fudo he was a brilliant scientists he discovered planetary particles"

"planetary particles? What are they?" Akiza asked curious

"well I'm not much of a scientists but they where particles that could bring other particles together"

Akiza still looked confused

"Akiza imagine a gear in a watch" yusei summing up mr inzinski explanation

"right"

"now when that gear moves all the other gears in the watch move which will cause the other gears to move which move the hands on the all depends on that one gear to start moving that's basically what a planetary particle does" Yusei summed up

"now I get it so yusies father discovered this particle. But how does this link in with the satellite disaster"

"well the thing is that this particle had the possibility of taking energy from duels. We called it ENERD. Imagine the possibilities kids playing a normal game of duel monster's could be supplying power for the city."

"that explains what my father what my father was doing but what was your role?."

"it was me who given your father funding for project yusei"

"WHAT?" the two singers shouted

"oh right I forgot to mention that your father was so confident in the project he named his only son after it"

Akiza looked at yusei only to notice that he's smiling for a brief second but than he turned serious

"but what happened to him and the project"

"the only thing I know that before the accident someone else was elected head of the project because the lack of progress. And.. well... in his rage professor fudo ...he ...he.. spun the reactor in reverse ignoring the safety protocols... and with full power which caused what is known as zero reverse."

There was a brief silence in the room after mr inzinski finished Akiza looked towards yusei she couldn't see his eyes they were covered up in the shadow of his hair. Yusei just got up and walked out of the inzinski residence towards the car.

"yusei" the physic mumbled under her breath

"Akiza come home safe"

"I will"

Akiza hugged her father than made her way back to the car. Yusei was waiting outside the car looking up at the sky

"we should be heading back now I'm sure the guys will need us there"

Yusei went to go into the car only than he felt something warm went around his waste. Akiza was hugging his back.

"yusei I'm here for you" the physic cried

"akiza... Thanks"

Both signers climbed into the car and set off to Goodwin

Hay its bill chapter 7 for ya hope you enjoyed it I thought I'll put a twist that Akiza father knew yuseis father in the anime in one of the flashbacks to Akizas childhood he's actually on the phone about the reactor look it up ep 40 I think or 39


	8. Enlightenment

Authors note: its bill again here's chapter 8 let the story continue

Disclaimer:I don't own anything yugioh related

**The signers all was making there way to Goodwins in till Akiza and Yusei got thanks to truges driving they quickly caught up with the rest of them during the journey all 3 agreed to keep this journey to themselves for the time all the signers are in front of Goodwins waiting for the man himself to show. **

"So when do you think he will show?"

"how am I supposed to know Jack you known the guy longer shouldn't you know that what's going on" yusei replied

After a brief silence the doors to the gigantic mansion opened up and Goodwin appears with his same plain expression.

"Greeting signers I see you all have gathered here now if you wish to know the info you wish to seek than come inside"

The group followed Goodwin to the elevator he pressed some buttons and the elevator started moving downward it was complete silence for the journey. Than the lift came to a holt and the doors opened it shocked everyone except for Jack and Yusei. It's was a large stairway with a shrine and it had glowing symbol of the crimson dragon around it.

"What is this?Mr Goodwin sir" Luna asked

"This is the stairway of the crimson dragon"

The signers look up in amazement all the singers where all focused on the symbol of the crimson dragon. Goodwin raised his arm and the floor changed it showed images of some people worshipping stairway of the crimson dragon.

"Now before we continue I must tell you a story. Many years ago there was a battle fought between two forces the crimson dragon and the army of shadows. These two forces fought for a long time causing much destruction and loss the army of shadows had the world in it grasp but the signers would not allow themselves to be defeated so easily. So the singers combined there powers to summon a force to defeat the army of shadows it was the crimson dragon. In one final assault the crimson dragon even the crimson dragon could not destroy the army of shadows so it decided to imprison the army to the place that is known today as the narska lines. Fearing the army's return the dragon decided to leave behind its marks on the people of the stars and the mark will be passed onto its descendants to wait for the return of the army of shadows."

The group are just looking at Goodwin blankly trying to process what been told to them.

"huhgghhhggh chho..."

"LEO! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FELL ASLEEP".

"What ... is it over is the world saved"

"LEO! You are a piece of work you know that".

"You have cake luna?"

Everyone just fell out of sheer shock of how naive Leo was even Goodwin almost fell of sheer shock.

Goodwin now composing himself after leos relaxed attitude

"Now I know the road ahead is dangerous so I will give you time to decide if you are up to it but as you wait the more damage will be done so don't take to long so do what you must in this little time we have now".

**2 Days later **

"Yusei what are we going to do"

"I don't know Akiza I mean I know what to do but can we achieve it if we fail than it could mean the end of us"

"come on yusei we can do it I mean we can at least try"

"okay luna let's do it on my mark 3...2...1...now"

The Three signers jumped out from behind the couch and set off A loud fire work near the sleeping signer

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the blond signer screamed runing to the nearest cover he could find. The ex king was scared at first but than he heard laughter it soon to confusion than anger

"Yuuusssseeeeeiiiiiii I'm going to kill you" Jack ran towards yusei but he didn't notice the marbel on the floor Jack soon went flying to the wall with a crash

"oh that gotta hurt"luna pointed out

"Is he going to be alright?"Akiza asked

"yes he going to be fine this isn't the first time this happened" Yusei added

"Guys why did you start without me" Leo running out the kitchen with his food in his hand

"sorry Leo it was just to tempting" Yusei replied

"Besides we need to get going now" luna added

"okay fine but next time wait for me"

"let's head out now we got a mission to do"

"right yusei what about Jack"

"Just wait luna 1...2...3...and"

"Yusei your gonna pay for that stunt" the enraged signer shot up

"excuse me but we have a mission to get done stop being lazy and let's get going or don't forget what are we fighting for ... don't forget about her" Jack looked at Yusei with pure determination. Soon afterwards The group heads off to the escorts and after 20 minute ride the signers and Leo arrive to their group is greeted by a familiar person Goodwin and truge.

"What are you doing here Goodwin did you come here to bore us with another history lesson" Jack snorted

"No Jack I'm here to see you off to battle"

"well thanks but no thanks we are doing fine without your company"

"What are you doing here? Goodwin and don't pretend its to see us off we both know its something more than that" the raven haired signer questioned

"why are you so suspicious of me Yusei"

"well let's just say you still haven't given me much reason to trust you"

"that may be the case but you are right the dark signers seek the resurrection of the King of the underworld and this will happen you have 2 Days when the sun sets you will be too late"

"well than we have to get up early than"Jack added

"this is no game Jack if the sun sets..."

"We know what the stakes are and what happens if we fail Goodwin so all we have to do is win"Yusei butted in.

Before Goodwin could reply the raven haired duelist walked away in the direction of the helicopter followed by his helicopter starts up and takes off Goodwin is standing there looking off into the distance.

"Just like his father I hope you come back safely yusei I wish not to see another fudo leave this world you are counting on you your our only hope"

Finally sorry for the long wait I've been in exams I should have the next chapter up soon I'm making no promises though hope you enjoy


End file.
